Makes cookies
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "A los hombres se les conquista por el estomago" Había dicho Lisanna, y si Lucy hubiera estado más atenta, hubiera entendido muchas cosas más en esa conversación mientras preparaban galletas para una posible declaración. *Insinuaciones NaLu y GL*


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Extensión: **2084 palabras.

**Notas: **Insinuaciones GL y NaLu, pese a que no me gusta la pareja. Lo hice simplemente por que tengo una especie de fetiche por imaginar a Lisanna y Lucy haciendo galletas. por culpa de la portada del capítulo 278 del manga. Por lo que probablemente las vuelva a escribir en esta situación. Una en un long-fic NaLu que tengo pensado (todo angst y drama) pese a que no me gusta la pareja O.o y otro quizás en un One-shot yuri que se me ocurra a futuro, quizás.

Aunque actualmente trabajo en otro long-fic y en un Gruvia, así que eso será para futuro.

Los dejo con el fic.

**.**

* * *

**Makes cookies**

"A los hombres se les conquista por el estomago" Había dicho Lisanna.

Lucy le había rebatido, porque era una frase demasiado cliché, pero ante el argumento de la albina no pudo poner oposición, porque era Natsu y era un glotón, era realmente una oración que venia como anillo al dedo en esos momentos.

Por eso había acabado cediendo y siguiendo los consejos de la Strauss, debido a eso ahora se hallaban en la casa de esta preparando galletas, por cliché que sonara, tanto como la estúpida frase sobre los hombres y la comida.

– Gracias por la ayuda Lisanna.

– No es problema Lucy, para eso están las amigas.

Aunque a la rubia le seguía pareciendo tonto eso de cocinar para un hombre, pero ya estaba bastante cansada de que su compañero no reparase en ella, por lo que ya estaba recurriendo a sus últimos recursos. Tampoco es como si no supiera hacer galletas y necesitara ayuda, pero solo una vez había cocinado para alguien y no era un lindo recuerdo, pese a ya haber perdonado a su padre.

– Tenemos todo, ahora solo que hay que decidir la forma.

– Claro – se quedo pensativa, porque no se le ocurría nada, y no quería hacer corazones porque ya seria demasiado cliché.

– ¿Corazones?

– Es justamente lo que no quiero hacer.

– ¿Dragones?

Miro a la albina – ¿Como haces galletas con forma de dragón?

– Con paciencia, mucha paciencia.

Se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en la otra.

– Lo más simple de hacer son corazones.

– Es muy cliché.

– El amor en si es bastante cliché.

La maga estelar enarco una ceja, algo sorprendida de que la menor de los Strauss hubiera hecho ese comentario.

– ¿No piensas eso?

– Claro que si.

Silencio nuevamente, hasta que la rubia suspiro y volteo la vista.

– Bien, no me esperaba eso.

– No he dicho que sea malo.

– Dijiste que era cliché.

– ¿Y en que minuto he dicho que el cliché es malo? Esa has sido tú.

– Supongo – estiro los brazos y miro la masa para hacer galletas – ya da igual, hay que hacer las galletas.

– Redondas.

– ¿Eh? – volvió la vista hacia la albina, confundida.

– Que las hagas redondas, si no quieres que sean corazones redondas están bien.

– Es muy simple.

– Natsu no las mirara cuando se las coma.

– Dijiste que a un hombre se lo conquistaba por el estomago.

– El estomago no tiene ojos.

Lo pensó unos momentos – Es un buen punto.

– Entonces, ¿De que forma las harás?

– Ya que – suspiro y miro al techo – hagamos corazoncitos cliché.

Lisanna estallo en carcajadas.

– Así se habla Lucy.

La rubia sonrió y tomo un pedazo de masa, haciendo un intento de corazón.

– No eres muy buena moldeando, por lo visto.

– Lo se, quizás si deberían ser redondas.

La Strauss estiro su mano y tomo el pedazo de masa que sostenía Lucy, amoldandolo hasta hacer un corazón.

– Así – le mostró el resultado y saco otro pedazo de masa, tendiéndoselo a su amiga – haz lo mismo que yo.

– De acuerdo – exclamo con una sonrisa y centro su vista en los movimientos que realizaba la albina con sus manos – no parece tan complicado.

– Hazlo tú ahora.

Asintió y amoldo, a duras penas, un corazón.

– Se sigue viendo deforme.

– Está mejor que el primero.

– Supongo – miro la galleta que había formado – ¿En verdad crees que funcione?

– Si quieres amarro a Natsu con cinta de regalo y lo dejo en tu cama, así lo utilizas a tu antojo.

– ¡Lisanna! – la chica volvió a reír y Lucy suspiro, era horriblemente igual a su hermana para los temas amorosos – eres una pervertida.

– Yo nunca dije como lo tenias que usar.

– Cállate.

– Que tierna te vez sonrojada.

Lucy hizo un puchero, para luego suspirar y estallar en carcajadas.

Su compañera la miro extrañada – Vaya cambio de emociones.

– Dios, eres igual a Mira-san.

– ¿Tu crees?

– O sea, no del todo, Mira-san es más molesta.

– Oye, no digas eso de mi hermana – tomo un poco de harina y se lo tiro en la cara a la rubia.

– ¡Oye! – repitió la acción, esquivo cuando le arrojaron nuevamente un proyectil de harina he hizo un gesto de paz – Mirajane nos va a retar de nuevo.

– Tienes razón – la menor rio, recordando el rostro de molestia de su hermana cuando vio la cocina llena de harina – venga, hagamos las galletas de una vez.

– Bien – sonrió y tomo otro poco de masa.

En cuanto armaba un corazón lo depositaba sobre la bandeja que Lisanna había dispuesto y comenzaba a hacer otro. Pero tras un tiempo noto que era la única que hacia corazones, lo cual le extraño. Miro a su compañera y vio que estaba amoldando algo.

– ¿Que haces Lisanna?

La chica rio antes de mirarla.

– Mira, un dragón.

Y le mostró una enorme galleta con dicha forma, Lucy frunció el ceño.

– No te pongas así.

– ¿Para que haces un dragón?

– Para ti.

– ¿Eh?

– Eso, está galleta la hice para ti, así que te la tienes que comer tú.

– Entiendo – le sorprendió ese detalle por parte de Lisanna – no era necesario.

– Para mi si – le dio unos últimos toques al dragón antes de depositarlo en la bandeja – ¡Vaya! Llevas bastantes Lucy.

– Pero he tardado mucho, todo lo que tu llevas haciendo el dragón.

– Te dije que se necesitaba paciencia.

– ¿Paciencia y tiempo no son lo mismo?

– Pero es de suponer que toma tiempo si requiere paciencia.

– Como digas.

La albina frunció el ceño antes de tomar un pedazo de masa y volver a hacer corazones.

– ¿Por que un dragón?

– ¿Ah? – volteo nuevamente hacia la rubia.

– ¿Por que me hiciste un dragón?

– Así te comes a Natsu.

– ¡Lisanna!

Estallo en carcajadas ante el sonrojo de la maga, luego la miro con una sonrisa – Erza broma, simplemente quise hacerte un dragón.

– Yo no te puedo hacer nada.

– Hazme una pelota.

– ¿Una pelota?

– Claro, o un circulo.

Hizo un puchero – Oye, no tengo tan poco talento.

– No te salían los corazones, tampoco es como si pudieras hacerme un gatito o algo así.

– Te haré un triangulo entonces.

– ¿Un triangulo?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque se me dio la gana hacerte un triangulo.

– Vale – sonrió y continuo amasando la galleta hasta formar un corazón, el cual deposito en la bandeja.

Continuaron así hasta que la masa se acabo, transformada en muchos corazones, un dragón y un triangulo. La Strauss enarco una ceja cuando lo tomo.

– Bueno, es claramente escaleno.

– No te burles.

– No me burlo, lo estaba apreciando.

La maga estelar frunció el ceño y le tiro harina.

– ¡Oye!

– Venga, hay que llevarlas al horno – tomo la bandeja y camino con ella, abriendo la puerta del horno e introduciendo la bandeja. Cuando volteo la esperaba un ataque sorpresa con harina.

– ¡Lisanna!

La nombrada rio y encendió los fogones, para luego cerrar la puerta del horno y acomodar la temperatura.

– Ahora solo queda esperar.

– Eso es trampa, me atacaste por sorpresa.

– Tu me hiciste lo mismo hace rato.

– Claro que no – lo pensó unos segundos – bueno, fue hace rato.

– ¡Ves que lo hiciste!

Se miraron unos segundos.

– ¿Cuanto tardan en hacerse?

– Como una hora.

Silencio.

– ¡Una hora!

– Sí.

La chica frunció el ceño al tiempo que suspiraba.

– Tanto.

– Vamos Lucy, es una hora, podemos hacer otras cosas mientras.

– ¿Como qué?

– No se, cosas – la albina se encogió de hombros – jugar a algo, conversar, cualquier cosa.

El silencio se formo entre ambas, la maga estelar miro el suelo unos segundos, con una expresión de duda, como debatiéndose si hablar o no.

– ¿Que pasa Lucy?

– ¿Como...? – dudo unos instantes antes de hablar – ¿Como debería entregarlos?

– Bueno – la Strauss lo pensó unos segundos – ser honesta y ya, no creo que te rechace.

– ¿Por que no?

– Digo, en Edoras Natsu rechazo a Lucy.

– ¡¿Eh?! – Definitivamente no esperaba ese comentario, además como se supone que eso iba a animarla – ¿La rechazo?

– No que le daba miedo.

– Bueno – Lisanna se quedo en silencio unos momentos – por eso la rechazo, por que le daba miedo.

Lucy enarco una ceja – La rechazo porque le daba miedo.

– Eso dijo, lo siento pero me das miedo.

– Ya – pensó esas palabras unos segundos, tratando de imaginar aquella situación, aunque no lo conseguía, y la verdad tampoco era eso lo que le importaba – ¿Como me ayuda eso?

– Juvia me dijo que entre aquí y allá todo es contrario, si en Edoras la rechazo aquí no te rechazara.

– No todo es contrario, Mira-san no lo es.

– Claro que si.

Pudo replicar, pero Lisanna conocía mejor a la Mirajane de Edoras como para poder compararla fidedignamente con la Mira de Earthland.

– Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que todo sea contrario.

– Pero si la gran mayoría de las cosas, empezando por Juvia y Gray.

Aguanto la risa, consciente de a que se refería la Strauss.

– Pero Gray tarde o temprano corresponderá a Juvia, así que sigue sin ser diferente, como la Juvia de Edoras – y es que por alguna razón creía firmemente que ambas contrapartes acabarían juntas.

– Pues claro que no, si Gray es gay.

– ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿De donde sacaste eso?!

– Me lo dijo Juvia – y en ese momento la Heartfilia perdió completamente el hilo de la conversación, ¿Qué Juvia había dicho que?

– ¿Y de donde saco Juvia eso?

– Me dijo que lo supo en Ryuzetsu Land cuando Gray y Lyon se declararon.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, uno en el que logro recuperar el hilo de la conversación y entender de que hablaba.

– Eso jamás paso, Juvia lo malentendió con su extraña imaginación y tú le creíste.

– ¿Eh?

– Lo de Gray y Lyon fue una confusión, ellos jamás se declararon.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí – exclamo con obviedad – y no entiendo como le creíste.

– Por lo de Edoras.

– ¿Ah?

– Como Juvia y Gray son contrarios en Edoras pensé que eso también lo era.

– ¿Como así?

– Bueno, es que la Juvia de Edoras rechazaba al Gray de Edoras por eso mismo.

– ¿Eso mismo?

– No le gustaban los chicos.

Su rostro de sorpresa fue muy claro.

– ¿No?

– No, le gustaban las chicas.

– ¿Y como sabes?

– No recuerdas lo que dije antes del examen para clase S sobre nosotras – asintió, recordando ese momento – por eso, era imposible que no lo supiera siendo tan cercanas.

– Entonces por eso rechazaba a Edo-Gray.

– Así es, por eso pensé que aquí también era contrario.

– Bueno, eso prueba que no todo es contrario.

– Supongo, en ese caso Gray es estúpido.

– ¿Por qué?

– Que espera para corresponder a Juvia.

No pudo evitar reírse ante la espontaneidad ajena.

– Me pregunto lo mismo, supongo que será por la actitud de Juvia.

– Pero si Juvia es un amor, todo lo contrario a la Juvia de Edoras – esa Juvia era muy tierna, la de Edoras era increíblemente brusca, incluso con ella, y eso que la gran mayoría de las veces se hallaron en esa situación y Edo-Juvia trato de ser suave. Salvo por la primera, ahí no busco ser suave.

– Pero a veces es demasiado amor.

– Por supuesto que no, Juvia es encantadora, me enamoraría de ella incluso aunque fuera un chico – Lucy la creyendo entender lo que Lisanna decía, pero no escucho ese incluso.

– Bueno, Juvia seria un chico lindo – suponía, no era buena en eso de pensar a las personas con el sexo opuesto.

– Y me extraña lo de Gray, viendo como es está Juvia yo ya le habría dado el si.

– ¿Los extrañas? A los de Edoras – su pregunta claramente sorprendió a la albina.

– Un poco, sobretodo a Edo-Juvia.

– ¿Eran muy amigas?

– Claro que no.

– ¿No? – Se había vuelto a perder en la conversación.

– Bueno, al comienzo eramos amigas, pero luego de que ella...

Hubiera continuado, pero un pitido se escucho a través de la cocina, distrayendola.

– ¡El temporizador!

– ¿El que?

– ¡Ya están listas las galletas Lucy!

– ¡¿De verdad?! – se acerco hasta el horno mientras Lisanna tomaba los guantes para sacar la bandeja.

– Quedaron geniales.

– Tienes razón, se ven bien.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

– Ahora ahí que envolverlas.

– Espera Lisanna.

– ¿Que pasa?

Lucy tomo una galleta, se quejo un poco de lo caliente que estaba y luego se lo tendió a su amiga.

– Tu triangulo.

La chica le sonrió y tomo una galleta, entregándoselo.

– Tu dragón.

Ambas rieron y se llevaron sus galletas a la boca.

– Quizás debí hacerle una a Juvia.

– Hubiese sido buena idea, yo le hubiera hecho una a Levi-chan – la maga estelar se quedo pensativa unos segundos – ¿Que ibas a decir de Edo-Juvia?

– ¿Que cosa? – Respondió la chica con la boca llena.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

– Olvidalo, ya no importa.

Definitivamente Lucy, si fueras más atenta, de lo que te habrías enterado. Si fueras más atenta.

* * *

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
